Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S (美少女戦士プリキュア：S Bishōjo senshi purikyua: Esu) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24, also written by Naoko Takeuchi, and co-directed by Chiaki Kon. The themes are planets and other celestial bodies. It is the sequel to Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R and has 2 more seasons following after it (Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S). Speculation from the directors and writers Synopsis Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S episodes .... Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Info is coming soon Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Info is coming soon Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Info is coming soon Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Info is coming soon Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") Info is coming soon Tsukino Chibiusa (ちびうさ Tsukino Chibiusa) / Cure Chibi Moon (キビ・ムーンを治す Kyua Chibi Mūn) Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Tenou Haruka (天王 はるか Tenō Haruka) / Cure Uranus (治療天王星 Kyua Uranusu) Info is coming soon Kaiou Michiru (海王 みちる Kaiō Michiru) / Cure Neptune (キュア・ネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) Info is coming soon Meiou Setsuna (冥王 せつな Meiō Setsuna) / Cure Pluto (治療冥王星 Kyua Pruuto) Info is coming soon Tomoe Hotaru (土萠 ほたる Tomoe Hotaru) / Cure Saturn (キュアサターン Kyua Satān) Info is coming soon The Moon Kingdom and other allies Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "-Mis~" Diana (ダイアナ Daiana) Diana is the future daughter of Luna and Artemis. She stays close to King Endymion at all costs while many others are unconscious. Diana ends her sentences with "-Ana~" or "-Dai~" Chiba Mamoru (千葉守 Chiba Mamoru) / Tuxedo Mask (タキシードマスク Takishīdo Kamen) A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He is the reincarnated Prince Endymion and fell back in love with Princess Serenity/Usagi. Death Busters The enemies of this season and are planning to destroy the planet Pharaoh 90 (ファラオ90 Farao 90) He's an evil spirit-being from the Tau Nebula that leads the enemy team. Mistress 9 (ミストレス9 Misutoresu 9) She's Pharaoh 90's partner and possessed Hotaru's body after her father inserted the egg of Mistress 9 into Hotaru. Mistress 9's true form is a grotesque daimon monster. Tomoe Souichi (土萠創一 Tomoe Sōichi) / Germatoid (ゲルマイド Gerumaido) Souichi is Hotaru's father and he willingly devoured a daimon egg, "Germatoid". He went insane after being seduced to it by Pharaoh 90 thus he intakes the daimon. Souichi loved his only daughter and wife until his wife died and Hotaru went into a coma. He allowed the egg of Mistress 9 to enter his daughter to save his daughter's life. Kaolinite (カオリナイト Kaorinaito) / Kaori Kuromine (黒峰カオリ, Kuromine Kaori) She was Souichi's medical assistant before she was hit by a lightning bolt and became a human daimon hybrid with the title of a magus. She was once known as Kaori Kuromine until becoming Kaolinite. She was the principal of Mugen Academy. Witches 5 (魔女5 Majo 5) – they are daimons created by Tomoe Souchi. There is actually 6 of them, but 2 of them are one person, but they split away from each other. * Eudial – The first one and the first one to be defeated. * Mimete – The second one and the second one to be defeated. * Viluy – The third one and the third one to be defeated. * Tellu – The fourth one and the fourth one to be defeated. * Cyprine and Ptilol – the final witch(es) and the hardest to defeat Dark Pretty Cure (ダークプリキュア Dākupurikyua) Minor Characters Osaka Naru (大阪鳴 Osaka Naru) Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns Usa-P. However, Naru is from Osaka thus the ironic last-name. Umino Gurio (海野ぐりお Umino Gurio) Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. MORE TO COME. Items Pretty Crystal Planet Compacts (美しいクリスタルプラネットコンパクト Utsukushī kurisutarupuranettokonpakuto) The second transformation items of the PreCure that debuted at the end of ''Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R''. luminous links (発光リンク Hakkō rinku) The activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. PreCure Make Up Items (プリキュアメークアップアイテム Purikyuamēkuappuaitemu) The transformation appliers. Each girl gets a different one according to them such as Usagi uses lipstick and/or Ami uses a eyeshadow applicator. Talismans (タリスマン Tarisuman) *Deep Aqua Mirror (ディープ・アクア・ミラー Dīpu Akua Mirā) - User is Cure Neptune *Space Sword (スペース・ソード Supēsu Sōdo) - User is Cure Uranus *Garnet Orb (ガーネット・オーブ Gānetto· Ōbu) - User is Cure Pluto Spiral Heart Moon Rod (スパイラルハートムーンロッド Supairaru Hāto Mūn Roddo) This weapon is used by Cure Moon and is given to her by Neo-Queen Serenity including her cosmic luminous link. The Silver Crystal (シルバークリスタル Shirubākurisutaru) The Silver Crystal is made up of the Chrome crystals and the tears of moon royalty. Anyone can use it and it's very powerful. Disguise Pens (変装ペン Hensō pen) The disguise pens are used by the PreCure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia Other Category:Series Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S